bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
The Doctor
The Doctor is the primary alias of a renegade Time Lord - an alien from outer space, born on the planet Gallifrey. He is over 2000 years old, Moffat, Steven (writer); Wheatley, Ben (director). 23 August 2014. "Deep Breath". Doctor Who. Series 8. Episode 1. BBC One. and supposedly had some meetings with Sherlock Holmes during those times. Biography (writer); Metzstein, Saul (director). 18 May 2013. "The Name of the Doctor". Doctor Who. Series 7. Episode 13. BBC One.]]The Doctor was born on the planet Gallifrey. Moffat, Steven (writer); Talalay, Rachel (director). 8 November 2014. "Death in Heaven". Doctor Who. Series 8. Episode 12. BBC One. The Doctor's real name is unknown, and, as described by Dorium Maldovar, it's "the first question" and "the question that must never be answered". Moffat, Steven (writer); Webb, Jeremy (director). 1 October 2011. "The Wedding of River Song". Doctor Who. Series 6. Episode 13. BBC One. Gallifrey was the home of the Time Lords, an ancient, powerful humanoid species who could control all the time and space, but had a rule: not to interfere in anything. Davies, Russell T (writer); Teague, Colin (director). 23 June 2007. "The Sound of Drums". Doctor Who. Series 3. Episode 12. BBC One. The Doctor broke this rule and was banished from his planet, becoming an exile. He stole a Type 40 TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space - a time/space travelling machine, Coburn, Anthony (writer); Hussein, Waris (director). 23 November 1963. "An Unearthly Child". Doctor Who. Season 1. Episode 1. BBC tv. that's also alive Jacobs, Matthew (writer); Sax, Geoffrey (director). 14 May 1996. Doctor Who. Fox.Davies, Russell T (writer); Ahearne, Joe (director). 4 June 2005. "Boom Town". Doctor Who. Series 1. Episode 11. BBC One.Davies, Russell T (writer); Ahearne, Joe (director). 18 June 2005. "The Parting of the Ways". Doctor Who. Series 1. Episode 13. BBC One.Gaiman, Neil (writer); Clark, Richard (director). 14 May 2011. "The Doctor's Wife". Doctor Who. Series 6. Episode 4. BBC One.) and ran away with his granddaughter, Susan, to the planet Earth in the early 1960s. Since then, he had many adventures - inside and outside Earth - with many earthling companions. Connections with Sherlock Holmes According to some sources, the Doctor and Holmes had some adventures together. While in his Second incarnation, the Doctor claimed to have met Sherlock, and, in his Fifth incarnation, even said that he used to live in 107 Baker Street, being an old friend and neighbour of Sherlock's. Later, the Sixth Doctor would describe Holmes as fictional, as would Walter Simeon, who claimed that Dr Doyle's stories about the Great Detective published in The Strand Magazine were "almost certainly" based on the exploits of the Silurian Madame Vastra and her wife Jenny Flint. Moffat, Steven (writer); Metzstein, Saul (director). 25 December 2012. "The Snowmen". Doctor Who. 2012 Christmas special. BBC One. The Seventh Doctor quoted a saying of Holmes, to which his companion Ace described him as a fictional character. The Doctor asserted that he could still have spoken with him. The Eighth Doctor had read The Hound of the Baskervilles and quoted the book after being chased by a dog in Dartmoor. . ''Doctor Who. BBC1. and the Eleventh Doctors wearing Sherlock Holmes's clothes. ]] The Doctor has worn clothes similar to Sherlock's look on two different occasions: In his Fourth incarnation, while visiting 1883's London, and while visiting Victorian London to defeat living snowmen in his Eleventh incarnation. Behind the scenes (director). 1 January 2010. "The End of Time Part Two". Doctor Who. Series 4. Episode 18. BBC One.]]Doctor Who started as a TV series on the BBC Television Service in 1963. In those times, the Doctor, who was played by actor William Hartnell, was just a mysterious alien. 3 years later, when Hartnell decided to quit the show, the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) decided to make up a way to continue the show, and then, the Doctor gained the ability of "regeneration" (also known as a change of appearance and renewal) - as a means of cheating death, his body suffers a transformation and his physical and psychological appearances change. As of 2014, the Doctor had 13 different bodies, played by actors William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy, Paul McGann, John Hurt, Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant, Matt Smith and Peter Capaldi. Hartswood Films made Sherlock, a modern day adaptation of Sherlock Holmes for BBC One, the same channel Doctor Who airs on. Sherlock was co-created by Doctor Who writer and showrunner Steven Moffat and Doctor Who writer and actor Mark Gatiss, and also has episodes scripted by Doctor Who writer Steve Thompson. Some Doctor Who actors have also played Holmes in various movies, series and audio adaptations, such as Tom Baker, Nicholas Briggs, Peter Cushing, Jonathan Pryce, etc. Notes * Clara Oswald mentioned the Doctor was married four times. According to writer Steven Moffat, this may refer to Queen Elizabeth I, Davies, Russell T (writer); Lyn, Euros (director). 25 December 2009. "The End of Time Part One". Doctor Who. Series 4. Episode 17. BBC One. Moffat, Steven (writer); Hurran, Nick (director). 23 November 2013. "The Day of the Doctor". Doctor Who. 50th anniversary special. BBC One. Marilyn Monroe, Moffat, Steven (writer); Haynes, Toby (director). 25 December 2010. "A Christmas Carol". Doctor Who. 2010 Christmas special. BBC One. River Song and an unnamed woman on Gallifrey to whom the Doctor was married for a long time. Moffat, Steven. "Steven Moffat". ''Doctor Who Magazine'' 482. February 2015. Tunbridge Wells: Panini UK Ltd, p. 2. References Sources *Sherlock Holmes in TARDIS Data Core. Category:Characters: Adaptations Category:Crossover